Newcomer
by Sapphire108
Summary: Selina Kyle, longtime friend of Bruce Wayne, leaves Gotham because she can't handle the memories or pain. She comes back to Gotham with a new purpose and plan. But what happens when she see Bruce again? And what about the mysterious Batman? Will she have to redo her whole thinking?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am so sorry for not updating but i had had a hectic couple of months. Anyway as you can tell i rewrote this chapter. I am going to do that a lot. This is my first fanfic ever and i am super excited. I am open to any reviews and critical advice. I might be very slow at updating so bear with me. So here it is:**

**Disclaimer: If i owned these characters i wouldn't be writing this. :P**

* * *

**Newcomer**

Gotham was her home; she would always come back to it. So that's why Selina Kyle stood outside of her two-bedroom apartment. The taxi that drove her there sped off, leaving her alone in the dark gloomy night. Not that she couldn't take care of herself, she mused as she stared down the familiar door.

With a sigh, she finally entered her old home. It was exactly how she left it, kitchen nice and clean; living room looking like a tornado hit it. She smiled at that as she looked at the cushions of her couch on the floor, blankets everywhere. She was silent and observant before marching to her master bedroom, suitcase in tow. Her feet so accustomed with the path she didn't have to think to know where it is. She stopped in the hallway, in front of the door, already regretting the idea of going inside. She prepared her mind for the memories that would come when she opened this door. So much for never returning, so much for forgetting. She put up a mental barrier in her head and an emotional one in her heart. She doesn't need any more heartbreak. She opened the door fully, her eyes taking in the battlefield of clothes and the mess of the bed. She sighed as the memories of the past swelled up in her head but concentrated only on one.

_"Selina please, why do you have to go?" he pleads._

_"I can't do this anymore. I don't want to live in fear anymore. You have to understand why I can't stay here." Selina says throwing some clothes into a suitcase. She turns to him, and her heart breaks at the emotions playing on his face. She hugs him and says, "I love you Bruce, I do. But I can't continue living like this." She gives him a kiss on the cheek before she zips up the last case and puts it on the floor. _

_She trudges outside, carrying a suitcase in each hand, Bruce following her. He watches as she throws her stuff into the trunk of a cab. She looks at him, pain in her eyes. "This isn't goodbye Bruce. We'll see each other again." She gives him one last smile before she enters the car. She blows him a kiss as they drive away, leaving Bruce to stare after her. He raises his hand and grasp the air as if to catch the kiss, "I love you too Selina."_

Selina shook her head, no, no time for that. She put the memories away, they'll come out, eventually.

First she cleaned, starting with her burning anything that reminded her of the past, which was almost everything. She put new sheets on the bed and reorganized everything. When she was satisfied she did the living room and kitchen. She was finished at the crack of dawn and slept for a long while.

* * *

Maybe she can get used to this. The fresh air wrapped around her as if a blanket. She wouldn't admit it but she missed Gotham, the cold air, the smell of trouble, and the will to survive. It excited her and she always loved a thrill. At the moment she was in her old favorite coffee shop. She loved it not because of the drinks or food, but because of the welcoming friendly environment. Also because her mom used to bring her here.

The sound of a bell snapped her out of her daze and she turned to see a boy, not older than 18 putting newspapers down on the cafe counter before walking away with another batch in hand. Curious, Selina walked to the counter of the shop and waited as other customers took a copy of The Gotham Gazelle before going back to their table. She bit her lip as the newspapers kept decreasing.

_Finally _she thought as she grabbed one before sitting down in a nearby chair. She pursued her lips when she read the title of the cover article, **Playboy Billionaire Out With Model, Found New Beau? **_Oh Bruce _she thought, before quickly flipping the page. She wasn't ready for that, also wasn't there more important things to report on other than a billionaire's love life? Another headline caught her eye, **Batman Takes Down Another Drug Deal.** _Batman?_, she mused, a smile crawling on her face. _There's a mystery for ya, _she thought, scanning the article before moving on. She flipped through the rest of the newspaper, nothing interesting enough to read.

She's heard of the Batman, who hasn't? Almost everyone is talking about it, a masked vigilante dressed as a bat kicking criminal's asses? Hell yeah. She stood up, throwing the newspaper on the table, she had errands to run.

* * *

Selina dropped the groceries on the table, her arms in relief after being released of the heaviness of the bags of items. she sighed before putting them away. After, she grabbed her purse pulling out a worn down notebook. She opened and switched to a page that had her to do list.

She crossed out a few items before her eyes landed on the last item on the list. She licked her lips, and looked at the time. 9:30. Maybe she can cross that item off her list right now. She ran to her room and unpacked the clothing she has been waiting to use. She smiled in anticipation, maybe it's time to make her grand debut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! New Chapter! Anyway want to thank those who have reviewed, I really appreciate it. I have no idea what to do with this story so don't be surprise if I abandon it in the future. Hopefully that won't be the case. So this chapter is where we get a little glimpse of what is going on with Bruce right now so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If i owned any of these characters i wouldn't be writing this. :P**

* * *

Bruce groggily opened his eyes. Damn he was so tired. He turned on his side and let out a yawn. The door to his bedroom opened, showing a pristinely dressed older man carrying a tray of breakfast. "Alfred, what time is it?" Bruce asked his voice hoarse. "8:00, sir. Don't forget you have a business meeting at 9:30. Oh and that gala at 6."

Bruce groaned and turned over, "Don't have time for that. I am going out on patrol tonight; I am working on a case." Alfred shook his head. "Is it a waste for me to say that you are working yourself too hard and need rest?" Bruce smirked. "You already said it." "That I did sir." "...and yes it was."

* * *

"Yes, but it is necessary for the machine to be made. As you can see here the amount of war remains are escalating year by year, and the place we usually keep the waste is spilling over, we need another storage facility."

Lucius Fox stood from the desk chair he had occupied, tugging at his jacket. "So let me get this straight. You want Wayne Enterprises to build a facility that is run by nuclear energy and put under Gotham City, a city inhabited with thousands maybe millions of people. That doesn't seem a little dangerous to you?"

The man cleared his throat, "Sir, if I may explain..." "There won't be no need for that. Let me speak with a partner of mine and we can contact you when me make a decision," Mr. Fox said, gesturing toward the door. The man sighed, "Mr. Fox, many people and companies have turned down this project, please consider what good it would do, I am sure that outweighs the dangers." With that, the man turned and swiftly walked out the door. Mr. Fox sighed and sat back down. It was frustrating, ever since Bruce opened up the door for people to bring in ideas that can do good to the world, hundreds of people have walked with the most ridiculous ideas.

"Knock knock." Lucius looked up and smiled at the sight of the young billionaire. "It's good to see you Mr. Fox." "Ah, you to Bruce, tell me how are things?" Bruce smiled, "Good good...who was that?" Lucius gestured to outside the door. "Oh that's Mr. Gray, another one of your 'I have an invention to sell and it's awesome' people." Bruce nodded. "What is this meeting about?" "Pamela Isley, you remember her right?" Bruce clenched his jaw, "Yes." "Well, one of her ideas were actually interesting, I think it is worth taking a second look at." Bruce put on the usual mask of indifference. "That's fine." "Good, we have a couple minutes, why don't we go get a coffee." Lucius said, already walking out the door, Bruce trailing behind.

The break room was full of employees milling about, not noticing their bosses striding into the room. Bruce passed by a table of gossiping secretaries. "Did you hear that Michael dumped her again, saying she was 'too attached'?" Bruce had no idea who Michael was, or who he dumped, and he really didn't care, but he wondered if he should dig deeper into these people's lives, you know just as a precaution. His thoughts were interrupted when a loud gasp was heard from across the room. Bruce turned as others did as well. A woman pointed at the flat screen hanging on the wall, the morning news playing. "The well-known painting of the Cougar's Dinner has been stolen from the Gotham History Museum, no one knows who has stolen it and there have been no suspects. We are here with Commissioner Gordon…" Bruce blocked the rest of the story. Someone had broken in one of the most best guarded places in Gotham, and didn't leave a trail behind. He was dealing with a professional. He clenched his jaw, oh and he will find him.

He felt a hand on his arm. He turned and saw Fox smiling at him. "We got to go if you don't want to be late." Bruce nodded leading the way out of the break room, passing all the shocked faces that the precious painting was gone. He put a smile on his face as they reached the conference room, time to play the part.

* * *

Selina didn't know whether to dance of happiness or growl with fury. At least they acknowledged that it was stolen by a professional but come on, not even giving credit to the person who did it, how much time and effort it took to break and escaped without getting caught. Selina sighed, well what did she expect? A giant parade and banners that said she was awesome? She snorted at that. She looked at the treasure that was leaning on the wall. It was covered on a light, white sheet. How much could she earn for that? Thousands? Millions? She doubted that but, you never know. She looked at the clock, 9 a.m. Her job interview was 9:30, so she should get moving. She's got to make money the normal way.

She locked all the bedroom doors, secure the windows and made sure the painting was well hidden. She then dashed out the front door, pausing only to grab her coat. She looked down at what she was wearing, she hoped it looked professional. She had on navy blue skinning jeans, a white button downed blouse and some black leather boots. She smiled at those boots; they were a gift given two years ago by a former friend. She smiled at the memory that came up.

"_You didn't have to give me anything," she said, already eying the box. He smirked, "I know but I felt you deserved it, besides when do you ever treat yourself?" She shrugged; she hesitated, but then grabbed the box sitting on the table. She stared at it. "Well, aren't you going to open it?" he asked, amused at the way she was looking at the present, as if it was going to jump out and get her. She slowly opened the lid and she gasped at what was inside. They were beautiful, real leather, a perfectly sculpted heel and steel toes. She threw her arms around him. 'Thank you thank you thank you…" she kept chanting in his ear. He smiled and gave a brief kiss on her lips. She blushed and looked at the boots again. "Only the best for the greatest girl in the world." He whispered. She grinned and started trying on the shoes. _

_He watched her, watched how flushed she looked and the blush from earlier not going away. He watched as she marveled at her feet, the way her eyes twinkled and the way her smile was genuine. Then he realized while he was watching her, how much he loved her. _

Selina continued down the sidewalk, the memory like a warm blanket that set over her mind. How she missed those times, but now they lived different lives, now she was a thief, a criminal, and she couldn't help but miss the times when they were innocent.

* * *

**Yay! Second Chapter! I hope you liked it. Anywhere I decided I am not going to make you wait so long for the next chapter, because that really sucks, I know I have been through it. So next chapter should come this week or next week. Again, I hoped you liked it.**


End file.
